The Island goes to Disney Land
by VaughnGalyon13
Summary: The Island is now in High School Marching band and a whole new adventure is about to begin.
1. In the begining

_Ok, this is the story of when the Island and all its dedicated members go to Disney Land with the Band. As told by Vaughn. Unfortunately due to our gay band teacher last year, several people have dropped out of band. Keeth, Katrina, and Marshal. So they won't be joining us on this trip. Oh and due to safety reasons Billy Bob won't be visiting…that's also partly because he got sent to AEP for trying to rape an undisclosed girl. But we'll be having a few more unofficial Island members along. They are unofficial because there all in the 9th-12th grade, and you may not understand some of this story, if at any time you get confused by who different people are you may need to read Britishmangachick's story "The Island Goes to Band Camp". Enjoy _**:-P**

The day….Monday, Sept. 15th, the time….2:15 P.M., the place…..the Dallas High School Band Hall.

Mr. Durham was giving another one of his boring "what you did wrong at the game, Friday…" speeches. I had only heard about 3 of them in all, seeing as how I'm an 8th grader, a newbie. But I had heard enough to know them by heart. As Nicky, Mr. Durham's nickname, was closing off and everybody was getting ready to grab there instrument to go out and march for 3 hours he stopped us by saying…

"Ok band. Today we're not going to have Marching practice…" But before Mr. Durham could explain why the class interrupted with an enormous…. "WOO HOO!"

"Ok….calm down band. We're taking the day off from Marching practice to…." , but before he could finish that, the leader of the tuba section, Ryan, called… "1…2…3…go….", and the tuba section played their signature victory theme. (Well its not that signature, because they kind of took the victory theme from the Final Fantasy game series and added a few twists and called it there own. It's still awesome though.)

"Tubas' I told you no more victory theme when we're not playing in the stands at a football game."

"Sure thing, General Popinfresh." That was the band directors other nick name, the assistant band directors nick name is Captain Mc'Muffin. Don't ask me how they came up with them because I don't know.

"Agh... stop calling me that."

"Sorry."

Well while that was going on Logan, the head percussionist was trying to tell me how to play "Let It Whip" on the quads, quad toms: a type of drum with 4 different heads, "Ok. Vaughn you just repeat this… brudump brudump da da da da dum bo chick ala…" And as usual I had to tell him to slow it down a lot and go step by step. Hey I may be slow to learn some stuff but once I learn it, it sticks.

"…as I was saying were taking of because we need to fit the uniforms…" A huge

"ARGG." Could be heard from our band. "….and we need to talk about the annual trip to Florida and…" Before he could finish the band yelled… "DISNEY LAND!"

"Yes band were going to Disney Land again. Ok what were going to need is…."

And so it went on that the island listened as Mr. Durham called of his list of everything we'd need for the trip to Disney Land, and then we proceeded to fitting our uniforms the only really interesting thing that happened was when Susan, a guy, Put on his jacket over his head with the jacket still zipped up. Since it was zipped up he couldn't get his head through and was stuck in the jacket…so what does he do… that's right he runs around the band hall totally blind to everything around him while yelling… "IT'S EATING ME! IT'S EATING ME! HELP!"…until he ran into the wall head long and nearly gave himself a concussion.

AFTERWORDS:"Hey Josie can u believe we're finally getting to go somewhere with the band?"

"No. But we are aren't we."

"Absolutely nothing can ruin this trip."

"Don't say that Vaughn! You'll jinx it!"

"Relax, Billy Bob's not going to come remember…AEP?"

"Oh ya."

"Ya, besides even if he did come there's no way he could ruin our trip to Disney Land like he did Band Camp and solo and ensemble."

"HOWDY YALL!"

"Ouch, Liz that's my ear."

"WHAT YALL A'DOIN?"

"Liz, enough with the yelling ok. Band practice nearly killed my ears already."

"Sorry yall I just is so happy about goin' to the Disney Land."

"Umm Liz what's with the hick accent, I thought you were an "all Britain" person?"

"Well I wus until I learned that…wait a menute now what was it I learent a menute ago?" "OHH Ya, I learnt that if yousa' talk weth a heack' accent then yousa' would leve longa'."

"Umm about that, you see that was a fake news ad I made on PhotoShop and sent to you….umm sorry."

"WHAT! Then I don't have to talk like a complete idiot!"

"Umm ya."

"Vaughn….I'm gonna kill you."

"Umm Liz I said sorry….now Lizzie you know what happened last time you went all crazy eyed and started attacking people….you do don't you? That's it Liz I'm calling the guys in the white coats with the big needles."

Well how do you like it so far? You can let me know about things I need to change or improve and I'm always open to good story plots. Please R&R.


	2. Marching Practice

_Ok today is Tuesday and that means we have GT. So enjoy._

"Ok class. Today we are going to be learning about molecules, atoms, and elements." that's our Science teacher Mr. White; he's probably the best teacher in the whole school, though he could be a bit confusing sometimes. Such as right now…

"Ok this…"he held up what looked like one of those tinfoil hats that those crazy alien watchers used to wear back in the stone ages, the 1970's "… is called a hydrogen molecule and this…" he holds up another tinfoil hat only this ones the size of a basketball goal "…is a uranium molecule. Can you, Mr. Griffis tell me the difference?"

"Ummm…..ahhhh….no but I can tell you that the one on the left is used in hydrogen bombs and the one on the right is used in any bomb." And as usual he erupted into a fit of laughter, and as usual everybody just stared at him like he was a dead fish.

"Well since Mr. Griffis can't tell the difference between a good joke and a bad joke..." The class chuckles at Mr. Whites joke "… Mr. Galyon can you tell me the difference?"

Silence.

"Mr. Galyon can you tell me the difference?"

Silence.

"Mr. Galyon are you awake."

About this time he figures what I was doing out. So what does he do….he walks over, slaps on the back of the head and says. "Mr. Galyon which track are you on?"

"I'm on track 5, it's Stricken by Disturbed….", opps that's mistake number 3 today.-for those of you out there who didn't catch on. I had hidden my head behind my book and was listening to my I-Pod. For those of you who don't know how I got away with it until now, I had my grandma sew a pocket on the inside of my pants. I slid my I-Pod in there and tied the cord together so it wouldn't stick out the bottom of my shirt and ran the ear piece-headphone thingy's up my shirt and out my shirt collar and stuck the pieces in my ear.-

"Mr. Galyon give me the I-Pod."

"Yes sire." I take it out and hand it to him. This was about the third one he had taken up all year…not from me; this is the first time he's actually caught me.

"Mr. Galyon please meet me after class." UH-OH. This could be trouble, several people had met with Mr. White after class and 2 came out crying.

As the class continues I nervously glance up at the clock counting down the seconds as they ticked ever closer to my impending dome. Ya I'm a little melodramatic you got a problem.

1:04 and 40 seconds…..1:04 and 50 seconds….1:04 and 55 seconds….1:04 and 56 seconds…1:04 and 57 seconds….1:04 and 58 seconds….1:04 59 seconds…WAIT! DID THE CLOCK JUST ST….-**DING…DING…DING**-…never mind.

"Mr. Galyon come here a moment."

"Ye…ye…yes sir."

"Now listen, you have 2 choices. Either you let me keep this for 20 days or it cost 20 dollars…"

"You can keep it for 20 days….wait the band trip is next week! Crap…-I pull out $20- here take it."

"Or, Mr. Galyon you write down the lyrics on a piece of paper and give it to me tomorrow…"

"Really! Well I can sing it right now for you if you want."

"Ok."

So dedicated readers my sings is horrible so I won't sing it for you. But nothing else exciting happens that much until band…

"Hey Logan!"

"Wha' ya want Vaughn."

"I was wondering, what if instead of doing clicks when Nicky tells us to march the band out the building if we could do this -hits drum to beat- …brrump….brrump….brrump ta te ta. Instead of –hits drum rim to beat- click….click….click click click."

"I don't know, lets try it."

Later-

"Ok, band get you instruments and line up in block formation B with a 45 degree angle."

"Umm, Logan please translate."

"Get in position to play Mustang Sally."

"Ohhhh, ya I knew that."

"Sure."

5 Minutes later- 

"Ok, drums clicks." After he finishes saying that and starts to count off the band to get ready to leave I lean forward and catch his eye and smile and nod, silently asking if we should. He smiles back and nods. I think "this is going to be fun."

"Left…right…left ok takem' away drums."

-Drum beats- Click…click….click click click….drrump…drrump…drrump te te ta.

We all go into a intricate series of beets and get done and hit the drum in unison and yell "UHH." We look around to see the whole band and the band director staring at us with utter amazement.

Jessica who we had told what we were going to do earlier and gave her time to practice on it, had this look of complete and utter confusion. I guess she had gotten lost about 10 seconds into the tune. As she usually did looked at Mr. Durham, saw the look on his face and pointed at me saying. "It was Vaughn's idea."

"_Shut up, Jessica." _I whisper to her.

"Mr. Galyon, see me in my office." Oh crap. This is going to be really bad.

-In his office- "Mr. Galyon…" Mr. Durham started.

"I'm sorry Mr. Durham, don't punish the other percussionist it was my idea."

"…no it's not that Mr. Galyon. I want you to write that tune the percussionist just played and turn it into me so I can have it copied and have a bass and quad part for it."

I stared at him in disbelief. "Sir?"

"You heard me I wont you to write it down the tune and turn it into me."

"Really?"

"Gosh, how many times do I have to say it?"

"No, I got it. Its just I didn't expect you to say that."

"Well what did you expect me to do?"

"Umm yell, curse, rant and rave like a mad bull."

"Get back in line, Mr. Galyon."

I came out grinning like an idiot and got into my spot. And before I could even pick up my instrument Logan and Ashton say, "What happened?"

"Umm, he said he wonted me to copy it down so he can make a bass and quad part."

"Really? That's awesome he's never done that before."

"I know I thou…"

"YOU'RE AT ATTENTION STOP MOVING." That's our drum major, Brenn.

"Ok, band mark time. Left…left…left right left. Ok drums. CLICKS….OK…CLICKS no fancy stuff."

Well the day was boring until…

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! YOU'RE DOING IT WRONG DRUMS! STAY ON BEAT! FLUTES TURN ON TIME! RUN IT AGAIN."

Five minutes later

"Ok. Get back to the starting position." Everybody walks back to their starting position, only to hear Shana and Brenn yelling "GET THERE, GET THERE!"

Ok we're back in our starting position and Mr. Durham goes into one of his 15 minute speeches with us at attention. We're standing there knees aching, silently begging for a water break when Mr. Durham says, "Ok everybody take a water break."

We're not half a step away from our spots, and believe me several people shot off like a bottle rocket, when we hear SMACK! We all turn to see Jake Williams laughing his head off at Ryan Howard who's laying flat on the ground rubbing his cheek.

Several people walk over and ask what happened.

After a few minutes of rubbing his cheek he says, "Ok, when we were at attention this mosquito flew into my right ear and bit the h--- out of it. But since we're at attention I couldn't move. Well after about 5 minutes of biting my ear it flew out and started biting my cheek. So when Mr. Durham said take a water break. I slapped it with the force of a train and nearly knocked myself out but I killed it." After he finished everyone burst out laughing.

The next day he didn't show up and it wasn't until he got back that we found out he had gotten some rare mosquito transferred disease that makes the bitten area swell up to about 10 times its normal size. That's right readers he had an ear the size of a baseball and had to go to the doctor to have it cut open and all the infected tissue removed and to let the puss leak out. EWWWWWWWWW!


	3. Mud

_Thursday, ok today is a little...different._

"FLUTES PAY ATTENTION! JEEZ, YOU NEVER PAY ATTENTION!" That was King Josh, another nickname for our assistant band director. "WE HAVE A PEP-RALLY TODAY AND NONE OF YOU ARE READY! SO PAY ATTENTION."

As usual Lizzie was screwing around with Claudia, her flute, and Billy Bob was stuck in his tuba, and the drummers were trying to come up with a cool beat to play when marching to the gym. Oh...almost forgot, the 8th grade has to play with the 7th graders at their pep-rallies. You see we would have gotten to play at the high school pep-rally, instead of the middle school ones, but some of the teachers didn't like the fact that we were getting out for 2 days, said we were missing too much class or something. So long story short all the 7th grade music was easy so we didn't have to worry, which is why we we're screwing around so much. And as usual the 7th thought that since we didn't have to worry that they didn't have to either.

"8th graders tour supposed to be the top role models on this campus so… STOP SCREWING AROUND." Yep that's King Josh for you strict and to the point, not at all like the g-- band director we had last year.

Well I had to play bass drum in these pep-rallies. Which is ok, but not at all like snare drums. Well the pep-rally wasn't that exciting, but ya this is a good part…

"Ok we need the following students to come down for this pep-rallies game: Marshall Rainer, Scott L…Lan…Laninski, Blaze Johnson, Tyler Brushier, and Vaughn Galyon."

C-R-A-P….notice their all guys…hmm wonder why?

"Ok what you are required to do…is…take this Fruit-by-the-Foot and put one end into your mouth. Then you are going to take the other end and put it into one of these cheer-leaders mouths…"Everybody in the bleachers goes, "OHH", or, "AHH". You know something g-- like that… "…and you are going to eat your way to the cheer-leader and you get to kiss her-mumbles something incoherent- once you reach her-mumbles something incoherent-."

Once she finishes I look to see which cheer-leader I'm stuck with…oh great…Morgan. I look over to the other 4 guys and see that Blaze is stuck with Lindsey, Marshall is stuck with some 7th grader, Tyler is stuck with Lauren Jackson, and Scott is…oh your gonna love this…Scotts stuck with his sister.

I put the Fruit-by-the-Foot in my mouth; Morgan puts her end in her mouth, and put the blind fold over my eyes. When Ms. Brigs starts counting off I feel something pulling at the Fruit thing… when she hits zero I start eating at the fruit thing, although not as fast as if I had been stuck with one of the twirlers. When I reach Morgan I kiss her on the check…not the mouth

And take off the blind-fold to see Ms. Stone, my math teacher, standing there. EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.

Its then that I realize that all the people in the bleachers are laughing.

I look over towards the other 4 to see that there cheer-leaders had been switched out too. Except for Scotts cheer-leader. Well as for Scott he's bent over gagging like a dog that just swallowed a hunk of grass.

Oh well. Well it was pretty boring after that until Marching Practice.

"Ok band, march it from top to bottom."

"AGHH."

"No complaining your about to get a water break."

Well we march it until about one and a half minutes when Ray falls over face-first into the mud. When that happens every body falls over laughing.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW, I got mud on my brand new shirt and pants."

Just so you know, Ray's kind of g--…really he is.

Mr. Durham- "Umm, Ray, That's not mud."


End file.
